1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephones and, more particularly, to telephones, such as cellular phones, containing electronic phonebooks and a Graphic User Interface for such phonebooks.
2. Prior Art
In the new wireless world, people do not think of connecting with a place, a phone number, or a name, such as found in a phone directory, but rather with a particular person or entity. Still, existing phone equipment for the most part requires directory-type dialing or data entry in memory for normal functioning instead of being more compatabile with the present mobile, intuitive society. Also, currently, computers, the Internet, and PDAs have become more icon-based, so that cellular phone and PCS handsets should be more graphically oriented, particularly in view of the availability of Dot Matrix Displays which can allow cell phones to display graphics, logos, and black & white pictures.
Current telephones, including cellular phones, have the capability of storing names and numbers in an electronic phonebook, but the user must manually enter the information and then remember which person or place is related to the name or number when accessing the information later. The user may get some respite from number entry with this technology since the phone can be automatically dialed using the information if it is properly recalled. In this regard, present SMS technology allows for the ability to send an alphanumeric message tied to a phone number, but in general there is a need for a more user-friendly format with more use of graphics and reduced burdensome user input in sending and managing messages and information.
Problem to be Solved
Present phone technology is still not sufficiently user-friendly and digital cellular phones need to utilize greater graphical capabilities to offer enhanced, easier, informative, and more personal service.
Objects
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide telephones, including cellular phones, with a capability that allows the user to tie a picture, icon, or other graphical representation to a person, place, or entity so that recognition can be quick and easy and the icon may be used to initiate a phone call to the tied person.
It is another object of the invention to provide a telephone, such as a cellular phone, with the capability of sending and receiving graphical and phone number information.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a phone, such as a cellular phone, with a Graphic User Interface for use with an electronic phonebook in accessing graphical information tied to selected phone numbers stored in the phonebook and sending the graphical information and tied numbers to a graphically selected receiving phone.